Buy Yachiru Ice Cream Day!
by doy.doy
Summary: Byakuya is forced to eat ice cream with Yachiru.


**My first try on Bleach fanfiction. I hope I didn't steal anyone's ideas (I have this strange feeling that I might have), and if I did, I'm terribly sorry! Don't hurt me... TT_TT**

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, YACHIRU! For those of you who don't know, her birthday was 4 days ago. :)

Credit goes to PartingClouds for Yachiru's ice cream. (o_o;)  


* * *

"Ne, ne, Ken-chan! Will you go with me to eat ice cream?" asked Yachiru. It IS Buy-Yachiru-Ice-Cream day, after all. Well, at least it is for a certain Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Sorry kid, Old Man Yama gave me some other stuff to work on," replied Kenpachi.

"Eh! But you're supposed to eat ice cream with me today!" whined Yachiru.

"Sorry 'bout that, why don't you go to Kuchiki-taichou instead?"

Yachiru gaped at him. "Byakushi? But he's boring! What about the other captains?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, Old Man Yama gave all of the captains extra work to work on," said Kenpachi, sighing. "And with Kuchiki-taichou being Kuchiki-taichou, he's the first and only captain to finish. Somehow..."

"Oh, so Ken-chan's jealous!" Yachiru smiled evilly.

Kenpachi sweatdropped as he said, "...why don't you just find Kuchiki-taichou..."

"Okay!"

oOoOoOoOo

"Kusajishi-fukutaichou, what is it?" asked Byakuya, as he sat in his office reading a book.

"Byakushi! Come eat ice cream with me!" yelled Yachiru as she jumped up and down. "Ken-chan told me that you were already done all your work so you have nothing to do!"

"...and I'm assuming that Zaraki-taichou is not finished yet?" he asked, as his eyebrow twitched at the name "Byakushi".

Yachiru shook her head. "If he was, then I'd being going with him right now instead of asking you, silly!"

Byakuya twitched.

"Oh yeah, and if you don't make me happy, then Ken-chan will probably have to beat you up!" explained Yachiru, smiling like everything would be just fine.

_'I can feel the migraine coming...'_ thought Byakuya. "Fine. Let's go eat ice cream."

"Yay!"

oOoOoOoOo

"Ne, Bya-kun, Bya-kun, what ice cream flavour are you gonna get?" asked Yachiru, tugging on Byakuya's robes.

"Vanilla," he replied, arms crossed.

"Eh! But that's too simple! You need more colour and sauces and sprinkles and other stuff on it! You're so boring!" she said.

"Kusajishi-fukutaichou, do you have a problem with my tastes?" asked Byakuya, as his eye started to twitch ever-so-slightly. He loves twitching, doesn't he?

"Well, it's just so boring!" she replied as she pouted.

Byakuya sighed. "What are you going to get?"

Yachiru smiled as she turned to the cashier. "I'll have a double chocolate cherry caramel minty vanilla cookie dough cone with caramel sauce, whipped cream, chocolate chips, sprinkles and a cherry on top!"

Byakuya, along with the cashier and customers waiting in line, sweatdropped.

Despite being in shock, the cashier was able to make Yachiru's ice cream within the minute. _'What kind of training do these people go through?'_ thought Byakuya, as he twitched ONCE AGAIN.

"Here you go, miss," said the cashier as he gave the ice cream cone to Yachiru. The cone was almost as tall as Byakuya, which made said person wonder how little Yachiru would be able to finish it all.

Yachiru turned around and smiled at Byakuya. He was awed by the fact that Yachiru could hold the cone and move without it tipping over. "I'll wait for you, Bya-kun!" said Yachiru, as she somehow skipped away to a nearby bench without her ice cream cone tipping.

"...sir? What will you have?" asked the cashier, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I'll just have a vanilla cone..." he said, sweatdropping.

"Here," the cashier said as he handed the cone to Byakuya, who was still thinking about Yachiru's huge ice cream cone.

"A-Ah. Thank you."

Byakuya walked over to where Yachiru was sitting. He almost dropped his cone when he saw Yachiru. "Byakushi, you took so long!" she said, pouting.

Byakuya's eye twitched (WHAT A SURPRISE) as he heard the name "Byakushi" once more. He was so close to just Senbonzakura-ing the little girl in broad daylight. "H-How did you finish your ice cream that fast..." he asked.

Yachiru raised an eyebrow. "Fast?" She looked down at her cone, but her cone WASN'T THERE! "Oh right! I must have eaten it!" she exclaimed, smiling.

Byakuya almost fell anime-style when she said this. "..."

"Hurry up and eat yours, I'm gonna get another one!"

"R-Right."

oOoOoOoOo

Soon enough, Yachiru came back with another double chocolate cherry caramel minty vanilla cookie dough cone with caramel sauce, whipped cream, chocolate chips, sprinkles and a cherry on top. At this time, Byakuya was only just starting to eat the cone.

"Hehe, Bya-kun, some of your ice cream dripped on your clothes!" said Yachiru.

_'W-What!'_ Byakuya's mind screamed inwardly. He looked down, and sure enough, there was a drop of vanilla ice cream on his beloved Kuchiki family scarf.

"Byakushi, you should use a napkin to wipe it off!" said Yachiru, as she held up a napkin for Byakuya to use.

"A-Ah."

Byakuya held the tissue in his hand as he continued to stare at the drop of ice cream. "..."

"You're so slow, Byakushi! You take the napkin and wipe it on the ice cream!" explained Yachiru.

Slowly, Byakuya began dabbing the splotch of ice cream, not even noticing that Yachiru had finished her second ice cream cone.

Yachiru finally realized (or so she thought) why Byakuya was being so slow. "You need a Tide-to-Go!" she exclaimed. Instantly, she took out a random Tide-to-Go and gave it to Byakuya.

"T-Thank you, Kusajishi-fukutaichou."

Yachiru pouted. "Is it really that hard to use a tissue?"

"..."

"Humph. Next time we go to eat ice cream, I'm definitely gonna make you bring a Tide-to-Go!" she said.

_'N-Next time!'_

Byakuya swore that the next time he had a lot of work, he would complete it slowly.


End file.
